Everything I Do
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: OneShot. This is a side story thing to my other fic Destroying Death. HotaruHiei.


**_Spirit_**-well here it is. the one shot i promised you all.  
**_Tenshi_**-yep, it took her awhile to write it though.  
**_Spirit_**-hey i was in a more Violet mood then a romantic one. so it was really hard to right this and not have a fight scene.  
**_Tenshi_**-you still could have put one.  
**_Spirit_**-no cause that wouldn't tie well with the song or story line. anyways here it is. 

Disclaimer- i don't own SM or YYH, i also don't own "Everything I Do", Bryan Adams owns it.

**Note**- This one shot is a side thing from my fic Destroying Death, if you have not read that then you might be a little lost. don't go flaming me saying this is not how the characters would act. cause in my fic they have been already changing. ok?ok.

* * *

Hiei and Hotaru walked out of the house together. It was only a little after 12p.m. They wanted to get out of the house, but really had no idea where they wanted to go. It didn't really matter to Hiei, as long as he got Hotaru's mind off of all that's happened. She needed to get some fresh air and not worry about the others.

"Let's take my bike. You wanna drive or should I?" Hotaru asked.

"I'll drive, but to where?" Hotaru just shrugged and smiled.

"Don't know, we can just drive till we find some place that looks interesting. Or we can just drive around the city till we run out of gas." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we do that?" the smile on Hotaru's face just grew as she looked at him.

"Cause it's fun." with that she tossed him the keys and got out helmets for them. Hiei shook his head. This girl seemed so weird, but at the same time, so free. She just made things up as she went, which was one of the reason's he liked her. She wasn't afraid of what tomorrow would hold.

_Look into my eyes - you will see _

_What you mean to me _

_Search your heart - search your soul _

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

The two raced through the streets of the city. Hotaru sat behind him and had her arms around his stomach so she would stay on. At first the wind had stung when they started out, but soon it felt smooth and welcoming. He drove a lot like Haruka, but a little more careful. Hotaru watched as the little blurs that were people and buildings flew by.

"You scared?" Hiei asked. He had forgotten that maybe she wasn't used to going this fast.

"No way! This is fun!" she called and he grinned. The bike went faster and he heard Hotaru laugh. They stopped at a park where there was an ice-cream stand. Hotaru ordered strawberry ice-cream on a cone, Hiei didn't order anything.

"What's wrong? You don't like ice-cream?" she asked. Hiei shrugged.

"Never tried it, and I don't want to."

"Why?" he shrugged again. Hotaru rolled her eyes and offered her ice-cream for him to try.

"You already licked it." he stated.

"What? Afraid you'll catch my germs? Beside I didn't even touch this side, so just try it." she said and forced it into his hand. Hiei looked at it like it was a worm. Looking back at her he saw she had crossed her arms and was waiting for him to taste it. With a sigh he tried it. It was sweet and cold, but surprisingly good. "See, it's good isn't it?"

"It's disgusting."

"Liar." he glared at her and handed it back. She stuck her tongue out at him and began to eat it. Without even thinking Hiei pushed it and the ice-cream smeared onto her. She quickly pulled it away from her face. Her mouth, chin and some of her nose now had the stuff all over it.

"Hiei!" she cried. He just smirked, but then quickly ran away as she came after him with it.

Unfortunately Hotaru wasn't able to catch him and got some napkins to wipe the ice-cream off her face. She finished the rest of it and went to go find the demon. Damn was he fast, she couldn't spot him anywhere. Giving up her search she sat down under a tree and waited for him to come out. Something hit her head and she looked down. It was an acorn. Looking up she saw Hiei was smirking down at her.

"Missed me?" he asked. She glared up at him.

"No, you're mean." she stated and crossed her arms. He sighed and jumped down next to her.

"You were right, I liked the ice-cream." he confessed. She squealed and hugged him.

"See I knew you would like it." she said releasing him. He gave a "hn" then looked around the park. Not many people were there. Lunch was over so the picnic's had ended as well. A few children still ran around playing games as their parents watched. "Hiei...do you think I should exist?"

He turned and glared at her. "The point of getting out, was so we could forget all that stuff."

"I know...I just..." she hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees as she looked out. He sighed.

"There's...a reason we're here Hotaru. We probably just haven't found it yet."

"I found one." she said and smiled. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh and what would that be?" she turned her smiling face to him, and he could see a hint of red on her cheeks.

"I'm here for you."

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for _

_You know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you_

Hiei watched as Hotaru pushed a kid on a swing. They had walked by the playground area when a little girl with pigtails asked Hotaru to push her. She agreed and was now pushing the girl who was giggling. Some other kids got on the swings and began talking to Hotaru. She would smile and say a few things back to them. Every time she laughed Hiei would find himself smiling.

'Stop that, you don't smile.' he scolded himself. He was supposed to be a high class demon. Feared by many in the Makai, but was that what he wanted? Did he really care if he was soon thought of as being a weak hearted demon who liked a human girl. 'Yes I do care!' he told himself. '...Then again...'

Crying brought his attention back to the playground. One of the kids had fallen off the swing and had scrapped their knee. Hotaru was soon kneeling in front of him and began to comfort the child. He stopped crying and was up and playing again. Hiei got up and walked over to her.

"What did you say to him?" he asked, she smiled.

"I told him that the pain would stop soon and I used my healing ability to stop the stinging. I didn't use enough of my power for it to show." she explained.

"So what are you the playground nurse now?" he asked with a smirk. She playfully hit his arm.

"What are you? The mean kid who picks on the girls he has crushes on?" Hiei glared at her which just caused her to laugh.

He then smiled. "Maybe."

_Look into your heart - you will find _

_There's nothin' there to hide _

_Take me as I am - take my life_

_I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

The two were back on the motorcycle again. They decided to drive along the highway that overlooked the beach. The water sparkled with the sun's light as it moved back and forth. No one was there since it was Nov. Barely anyone was driving too so they could go as fast as they wanted. Hiei parked the bike and they both hopped the fence. Hotaru took her shoes and socks off and ran over to the water.

"It's cold!" she cried and moved away from it. Hiei laughed at her reaction which made her stare at him. When he saw her staring he stopped.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled, "you laughed."

"I did not."

"Yes you did, and now you're blushing." Hiei turned away from her, but in truth his face did seem a little heated. He shook it off and took off his own shoes before walking into the water. She was right, it was cold. Hell it was freezing! "You know, you have a bad habit of lying." Hotaru said.

"And you have a bad habit of being blunt." she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I picked it up from Serena and Lita. Tenshi's blunt to, but he doesn't really mean to be."

"Tenshi act's like a child." she laughed again.

"Yeah, but I love him." a mischievous grin spread on her face and she suddenly kicked the water at him. The freezing water hit his face and shirt. The bottom of his pants were completely wet. "That's what you get for shoving the ice-cream in my face." he looked up at her with a smirk. Sensing the danger Hotaru quickly ran away from him.

Obviously it was a waste of time, seeing as how he was much faster than her. In no time he had caught her and picked her up bridal style. Her eyes widen when he went a little more out in the water. Quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck for better support. His smirk only grew.

"What's wrong? Afraid of a little water?" he asked.

"Hiei if you drop me, you're going to get it!" she cried. He pretend to let go and she screamed. The smirk turned into a smile and he turned around and walked out of the water. He set her down on the sand and tried to get as much of the water as he could out of his pants. Hotaru just smiled at him then looked out at the ocean.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for _

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _

_Ya know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you_

The violet eyed girl had now dragged Hiei to an arcade. Reluctantly he went in and the sounds of the machines rang in his ears. A few people were there playing and the guy behind a counter looked bored. He didn't even look up when they came in. With a sigh Hiei followed Hotaru over to what looked like a zombie killing game. Hotaru put some quarters in and handed him a gun while she took the other.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked holding it loosely. She just rolled her eyes.

"Duh, you shoot the zombies with it, but be careful not to kill any of the people. Here watch me." the game started and she shot at the first zombie that approached her. She fired at several more before leaving the room. "See now help me, cause there's going to be more in the next room."

"I never said I wanted to play this game."

"Well now you have to so just help me. Then again if you want to stop I can understand...it just means I win and you loose." he raised an eyebrow at her as she smirked. Sighing he held the gun better and began to shoot the zombies that came out of no where.

They finally finished that game which they both lost too. Hotaru had been killed by one of the zombies, and Hiei had killed too many of the people. Hiei got to choose the next game. Not really caring he found a race car one and challenged her to it. Hotaru smirked at this. He may be fast but she taught by Haruka, and sometimes would even win against her at the game.

"You sure you want to race me?" Hotaru asked. Hiei smirked.

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?"

Hotaru just shrugged. "We'll see." and the race started. Hiei won, which didn't sit well with Hotaru so she challenged him again. This time she won. The demon didn't really care though. He had already beaten her the first time which was good enough for him. He had always wondered why Yuuske and Kuwabarra had liked coming to these places, they did seem kind of pointless. However now he knew they were quite fun.

'Wait, I'm not supposed to be having fun! I only took Hotaru out so she could have it, this isn't for me.' he thought to himself.

"Darn." he looked over at Hotaru who was going through her pockets. "I'm out of quarters, guess that's it then."

"Good now we can leave." he said and began walking out of the arcade. Hotaru glared at him but followed him out. If he wasn't enjoying the places she liked then she would have to fix that.

"Ok Hiei where do you want to go?" Hotaru asked as they put on the helmets again. Hiei shrugged.

"I don't care, you pick?"

"Oh no, it's your turn to pick. We already went to the park, the beach, and the arcade for me. Now it's your turn." she said as they got on. Hiei sighed, she was stubborn, like him. However he didn't feel like arguing so he tried to think of a place to go.

"I don't know,.. how about we just drive around till I see something?" she nodded and he started up the motorcycle.

Hotaru wondered what kind of place Hiei would stop at. Most likely it would be some quiet place, like him. So it was no surprise when he pulled up to a temple looking place. He parked the bike and they got off. After taking off her helmet, Hotaru looked around. It was a lot bigger then Rei's temple, and a lot quieter. Then again that's because Rei wasn't there chasing Serena around with her broom.

"Sorry if you didn't really want to come here." she heard Hiei say behind her, and turned to him.

"It's fine, I like temples. They're quiet and peaceful."

"Good." was all he said as he started up the steps. Hotaru quickly caught up with him and the two walked side by side. When they reached the top Hiei stopped, turned and sat down at the top step. Hotaru was confused but then followed his gaze and her breathe caught. There before them was most of the city and the ocean. Trees sprouted here and there. Their leaves were red, brown, orange, and yellow. Autumn colors, which gave it an even more beautiful look.

"You could sit down you know." Hiei said, drawing her away from the scene.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." she said and quickly sat beside him. "So this is why you come here? To look at the sights?"

Hiei shook his head. "Actually...I've never been here. I saw it while we were driving around and thought it might have a good view. Guess I thought right."

"Guess you did." she turned her head to look back out at the beautiful scene before them.

_There's no love - like your love _

_And no other - could give more love _

_There's nowhere - unless you're there _

_All the time - all the way_

"So how did you become a Spirit Detective?" Hotaru asked. The wind blew gracefully around them as they sat at the top of the temple steps. It hadn't been too long, and by now it was probably around 3 o'clock.

"It's actually my punishment. I committed a few crimes and it was either this or be punished some other way."

"Really? What did you do?" she asked looking at him.

"Just stole some artifacts and tried to kill Yuuske. He defeated me however and Ko-enma arranged for me to be on his little team." she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"That you and Yuuske were once enemies, you guys seem like good friends now." she replied. He shrugged. It was true, their attitudes towards each other has changed a lot since they first met. Hotaru then got up and stretched. "Ok so where to now? Or should we go home?"

Hiei rose and thought for a moment. "Let's go home. I think we've been out long enough."

"Yeah, hopefully the others aren't to worried. We didn't exactly tell anyone we were leaving."

Hiei shrugged. He didn't really care if the others were worried. They then started down the steps to the motorcycle. Something came over him and he stopped her by grabbing her hand. She turned to look at him. They just stared at each other for a moment, then Hiei pulled her into his arms. Hotaru was a little shocked, she didn't think he was one to show this much affection.

"Hiei...what?.." she tried asking but he just held her closer.

"I just...want to hold you for a moment. I want to feel...needed." he whispered leaning his cheek on the top of her head. The violet eyed girl smiled and wrapped her own arms around him.

"I do need you Hiei." she said resting her head on his chest. After a moment she slightly pulled away and kissed him. Hiei didn't even hesitate, and kissed her back. This was the first time he felt like he was truly wanted by someone. And being needed for a fight didn't count. They just wanted his skills then, but this made him feel wanted for who he was.

They pulled apart and walked down the steps together. In no time they had their helmets on and Hiei started the bike up. "You ready?" he asked and looked back at her. She nodded and they took off down the street they had come. The fallen leaves flew up as they rushed by, and danced behind them in the wind. The temple was soon out of sight and they were soon on the main road to go home.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _

_Ya I would fight for you - I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you..._

Finally they made it home. The house seemed dead, like no one was home. However the two could see Lita and Kurama talking through the living room window. Looking around Hotaru realized Mina's car was gone. She and Haruka probably went somewhere, maybe even Rini and Tenshi went with them. No doubt Yuuske and Kuwabarra were still out as well as Ko-enma.

She smiled and turned back to Hiei. "Thanks for taking me out Hiei." he just shrugged.

"It's no big deal."

"Well it was to me, and I now you had fun." she said. Hiei smiled and took her hand in his.

"Yeah, I did." Hotaru seemed surprised for a moment, but her smile soon spread across her face again and she kissed his cheek. The two walked up to the door and opened it. Hiei followed Hotaru into the living room.

"Lita I- oh whoops!" she cried as she saw Lita and Kurama kissing on the living room floor. A giggle was trying to fight it's way out so she turned away from them. The two had stopped and looked up at them. Hiei just smirked at Kurama who then quickly got off of Lita. "Um. We'll be upstairs. Please don't let us intrude on your little...moment."

Hotaru tried her best to hold her laughter in but wasn't doing to well. She quickly took Hiei's hand and lead him to the stairs which they ran up. Only to find a sleeping Tenshi sprawled out in the middle of the hall way still. "Tenshi would you wake up already and get out of the Hall!" the violet eyed girl cried.

They stepped over him and went into Hotaru's room. Once the door was closed they both started laughing. The look on Lita's and Kurama's faces was priceless. Hiei now had a way to get back at Kurama for lecturing him earlier that day. Hotaru also had her own little blackmail to use whenever she pleased. Especially if Lita didn't want Haruka to find out about this.

"I can't believe those two were kissing on the living room floor. Did they not think someone would walk in on them?" Hotaru asked catching her breathe. Hiei had also stopped laughing awhile ago and shrugged.

Suddenly a voice came from downstairs, it was Rini's "Hotaru, Tenshi, Hiei! Come down here, we're going to watch Troy!" she called. The two looked at each other.

"You wanna go watch the movie?" Hotaru asked. Hiei nodded and the two left the room.

Tenshi was already racing down the stairs after he smelled the popcorn, but the two just calmly walked down and sat on the floor off to the side. Haruka turned off the lights as the movie began to play. In no time everyone was staring at the screen. It was at this time that Hiei wrapped one of his arms around Hotaru's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, before turning back to the movie and resting her head on his shoulder.

'I guess I now know my reason for living.' he thought as he glanced down at her. 'I exist for you, Hotaru.'

_Ya know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you..._

* * *

**_Spirit_**-and i'm spent.  
**_Tenshi_**-aw it was cute...wait that's my sister!  
**_Spirit_**-yeah well deal with it. cause it is cute! anyways if you liked it or even if you didn't please review me. however if you flame me, then i'll flame you. that's the way i work. you don't like it? Tough!  
**_Tenshi_**-she's still in a violent state, just don't pay any attention to her right now.

**_Spirit_**-whatever! Review! Ja ne

Death


End file.
